Don't Say No When You Mean Yes
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Christmas comes to Hogwarts and only a few students remain including the Golden Trio, but wheat heooens when Hermione is confronted by a particularly sexy blonde ferret. M for language and Smut. One shot. Has been turned into a story (All is Fair in a Sex and War) Please Read and Review


**Don't Say no when you mean yes**

 **Disclaimer I own no rights to the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling.**

Boxing Day. Hogwarts was near empty. No more than 40 students remained. Out of that, only four seventh years.. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and much to their dismay, Draco Malfoy.

As they were the four oldest, they were given the position of keeping the younger years in check. Harry and Ron, who didn't particularly care about their "Duties" had hurried down to see Hagrid. Hermione on the other hand, took it very seriously, and was making her way round the entire school.

Hermione had just finished chatting to a pair of second years who were attempting to sneak down to Hogsmede. She watched as they walked back inside, when suddenly a body pushed past her. She glared at the back of his head. He was taller than her by a few inches. He stopped, as if feeling her eyes bore into the back of his head. She glared at his blonde hair, he slowly spun round. His piercing eyes glared into hers. She suddenly felt vulnerable. A feeling swept over her. One she hadn't felt before. She wanted to say something, but no words came into her mind. Her body was frozen. Her eyes stared into his. Never before had she been rendered speechless like this, she wanted to say something, she wanted to look away, but she couldn't, a smirk rose on his lips. She hated herself for this. Maybe it was that it was the holiday spirit, maybe it was because it was the fact that for the for the first time in…Forever he want insulting her, she didn't know. She felt a warm glow through her body, and realised that his eyes had left hers. The warm glow seemed to be where his eyes wandered to. His eyes looked back into hers, but something was different, his eyes were clouded over with something...The only thing she could come up with.

She felt her body moving. But she was too focused on looking in his eyes to look away. She felt the cold stone press against her back. Not breaking eye contact, his hand snaked round her waist. He pulled out his wand and there was a faint "click" he took her soft hand in his rougher one. He broke the eye contact but her eyes remained staring into space. He pulled her off the cold wall, and dragged her inside. He waved his wand and the door locked.

She was again pushed onto the wall inside the room. Her eyes closed in pleasure, as another warm glow washed over her body. She felt his body against hers, holding her in place, while his fingers traced patterns down her side. His lips fell onto hers, taking her by surprise. At first she remained frozen, but melted at his touch. She kissed him back, with equally as much passion. His hand wandered the length of he body, one hand drifted round, sitting firmly on her ass, the other going up her chest grasping onto her soft breast. She let out a light moan, he trailed his tongue across her bottom lip, begging her to allow him to deepen their kiss. She, with no hesitation granted him the access which he craved. His hand left her breast and came round to the front of her jeans. He eyes opened as his fingers sought their way under the fabric. Once they tried to remove the clothing she attempted to pull away from him.

"No, Draco...Don't" she whispered as his fingers continued their heavenly assault. "Stop" she added. This time his fingers ceased.

"You really want that?" He asked, his voice deep and husky. A slight growl and a detection of desire clearly evident. She remained silent, biting her lip softly.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, quickly unzipping her jeans, letting his fingers play with the soft skin of her abdomen.

"Draco, please...Don't" she begged, no longer trying to push him off of her.

"Don't what?" He asked. Placing one hand on her lower back, rocking her body into his rock hard crotch. She quickly rocked her own body without his assistance, gently grinding herself into him. Her eyes shot open in realisation of what it was and a haze of lust crossed her.

"D...Draco, please." She begged this time it was clear that she wasn't begging for him to stop. He pressed a finger to her aching clit, causing her to moan loud in ecstasy.

"Oh, Please" she moaned throwing her head back. Draco quickly pulled off her sweater and top, quickly discarding her bra aswell leaving her topless and open. His jaw dropped at the sight of her, his mouth quickly dropping onto one of her nipples, sucking lightly, grazing his teeth over the puckered skin. She gasped and shivered involuntarily at his action. He continued his torment while his index fingers hooked through the belt-loops of her jeans, pulling them off her body, quickly discarding them on the floor, alongside her other clothes. She was only in her underwear now. He slowly lowered his body. Nipping the skin of her stomach as he did. He reached the waistline of her underwear, and looked up at her.

She was panting, moaning loud at every breath. Overwhelmed by the pleasure he was causing her.

"More Draco, please" she begged, her voice lustful and enticing. He gladly accepted her request and removed the last layer of her clothing, marvelling up at the breathtaking sight of her body, naked for him. He could feel her arousal. He traced a finger across the Apex of her thighs, extracting a Loud moan.

He grabbed his wand and quickly cast. Soundproofing charm on the room, and a contraceptive charm on her. He dropped his wand and quickly returned to where she craved him most, he inserted his finger into her tight folds, his eyes narrowing in need at the feel of how wet and tight she was. He continued his finger assault for a few moments before he quickly replaced his finger with his tongue and placed the finger on her clit. She moaned again as he started lapping at her wet arousal, his mouth watering at the taste. He felt addicted, his tongue craving to get as much of her as he could.

She could feel herself being drawn closer and no sooner had she muttered a quick warning to Draco, than she came. He hungrily took as much as he could. She was coming down from her orgasm,when he stood up, forcefully pressing his lips against hers, she moaned at tasting herself off his tongue.

She broke off the kiss and smiled deviously at him, her submissive demeanour plus the curious but dangerous look in her eye, brought a wave of excitement and lust over Draco. Her delicate fingers quickly discarded his suit jacket and after a moment or two of fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, that too lay neglected on the floor, she gasped at the sight of his immaculate chest, chiselled abs. He smirked at her. She traced her nails over them. She trailed her nails over the flawless muscle as her lips made their way down the soft skin. She reached the waistline of his trousers an quickly threw them off, along with the rest of the clothing.

She stared, marvelled at the impressive tent in his underwear. She slipped her fingers under the fabric, feeling him. He hissed in pleasure at the feeling of her skin on his. She quickly removed his underwear, the desire for him meant that she couldn't waste anymore time staring at him. She brought her hand over his impressive length a few times, before taking the head on the tip of her tongue, quickly engulfing the head in her mouth, she was sucking on him lightly, trying to avoid catching him on her teeth. He started to rock his hips, desperate for more. She moved her head down, taking more inches into her mouth. She felt him hit the back of her throat, she gagged slightly, but he growled loud, clearly in pleasure. She continued the actions a few times, before she managed to get him in her throat, his breathing got heavier and quicker as she tried to get him deeper and deeper. When her throat couldn't take anymore she focused on sucking, she moaned lightly, sending vibrations through him. He placed a hand on the back of her head, lightly thrusting himself into her mouth.

He pulled out, she gave him a questioning look. He gently placed her body on the table. He positioned himself at her entrance, he looked into her eyes and she nodded gently. He slowly thrust his length into her, amazed at how tight she was. He started slow, unsure what experience she had. But before long she started moaning louder and louder. He increased the speed of his thrusts, adding more power to it. He felt himself being drawn closer. Still breathing heavily he pulled out and flipped her over, leaning her against the table, bending her over it, he entered her from behind and she moaned in pure ecstasy. Her orgasmic moans of pleasure sent him closer and closer to the edge before in spectacular fashion she started to clench around him. He thrust once or twice more, before finding his release also.

After a few deep breaths, he pulled out, spent. He pecked her lips once, before quickly dressing. He grasped his wand and left.

For the rest of the week he couldn't stop thinking about her. He would catch her eye more often now, and she would smile, he would wink

 **This has been made into a story. All is Fair in Sex and War**


End file.
